Pushing Them Away
by KittyCat134
Summary: (Literally, I have no idea what to name this story...- -') "Look, here's that stupid girl" "Don't touch me!" "What the hell is wrong with you?" "My room…. Under bed…. Blue… Diary…." "She's dead…." This story is about a girl, who lost everything…. Just to protect her friends, and her lover….


p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongWOOOHOOO! MY NEW IKARISHIPPING STORY! AHEM, enough with the caps lock, and shall we read?/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongHeartbreak/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongSummary:/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"Look, here's that stupid girl." "Don't touch me!" "What the hell is wrong with you!?" "My room…. Under bed…. Blue… Diary…." "She's dead…." This story is about a girl, who lost everything…. Just to protect her friends, and her lover…./em/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I'm sorry… But she's dead….. Although, Paul, she did say something in her last breathe… 'My room. Under bed. Blue Diary" Johanna, Dawn's mother, told Paul, Dawn's crush. She was crying. Her only daughter was dead. Who wouldn't be crying?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Paul's eyes widened./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"He got up and ran towards Dawn's bedroom. He looked under the bed, and saw a blue diary. He sat on the bed, and begun to read what was written in it./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"oOo/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emHey. I don't know who found this book, but I sure hope it's you, Paul. And the only way you found about this diary is because I'm probably dead by now./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emIn this diary, I've written why I pushed you all away. And the reason, of why I died/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emEver since I was young, I had cancer. That time, Paul, I had no idea what cancer even was./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emIt was so painful. I had to push everyone away from me. It begin to get better, and better, but it didn't stop the pain. I hope you would be nice enough to read my entire story, Paul…./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"emoOo/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"emspan style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;"The moment I realized that the disease I had had spread a lot and I had no time left, I just had to push people away from me. That started when I accidentally yelled at May to stay away from me, hurting her. I was so guilty, but I had to do it, so I told her to just stay away from me. /span/span/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emI was sad, heartbroken, because I couldn't enjoy my life anymore. My mom lost her job when my condition got worse, and soon we got poor. I stayed away from the group, and away from you. I quit my teams, and stayed away from people. I tried my best to sound perfect, happy and healthy, but inside, it was so damn painful./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emEvery day, I coughed up blood, and fainted ever so often. And that's why I had to take days off. I knew it myself that I couldn't stay at school any longer, but I denied it. I wanted to stay there and watch you all laugh. I was happy every time you looked at me, even though your glares were filled with hate./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emIt was that time when I first started fainting and coughing up blood./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emI stumbled school, feeling weak, but I didn't give in./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emPeople looked at me with disgust/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""emLook, here's that stupid girl!" They would say/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emYou would come up to me, and sit beside me, hoping I would talk to you, or that's what I thought./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emEvery time you sat closer, I would back off./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emIt was then when you lost your cool and grabbed me by the arm./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emI was scared. I didn't want you to suffer like I did, so I pulled my hand away from you./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""emDon't touch me!" I yelled at you. But you got furious at me, looking at me with hateful eyes./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""emWhat the hell is wrong with you!?" You would yell at me./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emI would flinch, I wanted to cry, and I wanted to tell you why I was keeping you all far away from me./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emBut I couldn't, because I was a selfish bitch./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""emNothing is wrong with me!" I would yell back at you/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emYou would glare at me. Whenever you did that, I wanted to cry. You were so terrifying, Paul. So terrifying./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""emStay away from her, Paul." That was when Gary would come in and glare at me, and taking you away./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emEven though we looked at each other for even a minutes, I was happy./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emBut when you were gone, I fell to my knees and coughed. Blood came out with it, and before I knew it, I fainted./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emAfter that, it got worse./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emI would skip school more often, and was known as 'Dawn, the school's loser.'/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emMy mom worried a lot about me. She told me it wouldn't be okay if I went to school, but I wanted to see you guys, so I had to go./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emThe other day, May, Leaf and Misty came up to me to talk to me/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""emDawn!" May called. I stopped what I was doing, and looked at her./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emThey gave me cold glares/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""emWhy are you acting this was?" Misty had asked me./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""emWhat way?" I asked, my eyes filled with pain. I felt pain in my chest, but I ignored it./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""emDon't play dumb with us! Why are you pushing us away!?" Leaf yelled./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""emI'm not…." I replied softly, my voice filled with pain, but that went unnoticed./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emBefore I knew it, Leaf had slapped me./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emMy eyes widened as I touched my stinging cheek./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emI looked at them, shocked./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emThey gave me cold glares again./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""emYou deserve it, bitch." May spat, and they walked away, leaving me in pain/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emI ran out of the school. I didn't notice, but when I woke up, I was in my room./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emI looked at my sides, and notice blood on my pillow./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emI tried to move, but I couldn't./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emI was over./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emI was shaking./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emI couldn't breath./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emMy mom walked in, and looked at me with a horrifying expression./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emI smiled at her, and told her I was fine. I told her I needed rest./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emPaul, that was the time I wrote this letter./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emThere's more. If you don't want to read it, then it's fine. But please, don't hate me. Just don't hate me./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"oOo/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Paul's hands shook with fear. Dawn was in pain. She had cancer. That's why she pushed them all away./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Tears escaped his eyes, and fell on the paper./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"He turned the page, but it was blank. So were the other pages./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Then Paul remembered that Johanna gave him a letter and he forgot about it. He opened it, and read:/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"oOo/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emSo you got the letter I wrote in the hospital?/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emPaul, in this letter, I've written all I feel about you./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emPaul, you were the only one I cared that much./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emWhen I first looked at you, I knew you were something special./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emPaul, your smirk, you chuckle, your everything, set my heart on fire./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emPaul, when you didn't remember my name. it was funny. I would yell at you for calling me Troublesome. But I was happy./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emHappy that you cared for me./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emIt hurt me to push you away, Paul./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emIt hurt much more than because of my illness./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emI was happy when you got angry when I said to stay away from me./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emI knew you were hurt, Paul. But I had to do it./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emI didn't want you to get hurt when I died./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emYes, Paul, it would have been cured, but mom didn't have any money./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emTell May, Drew, Leaf, Gary, Misty and Ash I'm sorry./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emTell mom I lied. I wasn't fine,/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emTell them all I loved them,/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emTell them it hurt me, to hurt them,/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emTell mom to not to worry./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emAnd Paul, I would finish it up with…../em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emPaul, I… Love you…/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emI love so much./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emPlease, find a girl. Love her, and cherish her. Make her happy./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emNever let her feel pain again./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emI love you Paul. More than… Anything./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"oOo/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Paul was in tears when the letter ended./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Dawn… I… Love you, too" He whispered, before more tears escaped his onyx eyes/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongSooo, how was it? Good, Bad, normal? Please tell me in your reviews!/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strong~Kitten-lover136/strong/p 


End file.
